Three Hundred Years
by AnnaKW
Summary: Edward never returned to Bella, Aro changed her. Three hundred years later she is a highly respected member of the Volturi. What happens when Alice comes back to get her? AU, Canon couplings
1. Hunting

Three Hundred Years

Summary: What if Edward never returned after he left but Bella changed anyways? What if it was Aro who discovered her and changed her? Bella is a highly regarded member of the Volturi. She never forgot Edward and him leaving her. The story, AU, is of three hundred years after Edward left. Bella is content, not happy, but she knows she's where she belongs. Until one day when Alice comes to Volterra alone. Slight out of character in the beginning. This side of Bella is her way of hiding the truth. Mostly canon characters, completely canon coupling.

I stood with my back facing the room, my black eyes watching the crowds of people in Volterra, tourists. I swallowed the venom that pooled at the thought of tonight's feast. This room, my personal suite in the towers of the castle was a place for me to hide. Of course Jane always knew I was in here, she did not hesitate to follow me here. We had an unusual understanding. She knew Aro liked me and that she could not hurt me, and I knew that she was important to our lifestyle.

"Heidi is heading out soon, do you want to go hunt?" Jane's eyes flashed with glee, knowing that I loved nothing more then the sport of hunting, or rather fishing. The men came to me willingly.

"Definitely." A wicked grin stretched on my face. I always brought back the best humans. I had a secondary gift of sorts for picking out the sweetest smelling blood, while Heidi tended to just bring back anyone who would come with her.

Jane glided out of my room, her footsteps echoing in the sparsely decorated stone hallway. I kept my eyes trained on the people below, deciding I better dress accordingly if I was going fishing with Heidi. The black silk dress I choose accented the black of my eyes, a pair of black heels, a diamond necklace and diamond ring accented the outfit perfectly. I laughed dryly, remembering Alice Cullen trying to turn me into a fashion freak. I still was not but I knew what to do when it was time to go fishing. I let my mind drift to thinking about what the Cullens were doing these days but did not linger. I knew I could ask Demetri to locate them if I so chose.

I walked at just faster then human speed to the spiral staircase and jumped down, landing lightly in the dungeon. Caius was just appearing from somewhere as well. "Going fishing Bella?" He asked me with, the closest thing to a smile that Caius could produce.

"Always." The grin on my face lightened up as I stepped around him and headed towards the lobby. I nodded at Holly, the receptionist. It was her job to know all the comings and goings of the castle. She was human and hopped to be one of us one day, but I knew the truth. She had no future as a vampire and would one day soon be dinner. Venom swirled around in my mouth at the thought. If I knew that Caius would not mind I might take her right now and then thinking for a moment I glanced at Caius's retreating figure.

"Caius, do you mind if I?" I did not finish my question but I glanced at Holly. Caius's eyes flashed as he faced me, I laughed as I read his darkened expression. I flitted out before he could say a word, already knowing the answer to my question.

I ran past Heidi who was also leaving the confines of the castle to enter the twilight. Standing on slope's top I watched the humans looking for ideal candidates to take. Heidi never stopped to consider this but I certainly did. We knew the restrictions; just ten humans each. Some nights it was more, depending on how many of the guard and wives were feasting. They fed on different nights then we did. I glided down the slope and wandered into the midst of the humans, mingling with them. A young man came up to me and we talked. I convinced him to come back with me to an exclusive tour with only nine others. He agreed eagerly. It was easy to pick nine more and I along with Heidi's ten were soon walking the path back to the castle. Fishing was an easy task, one that took very little time. The trek back however took more time as the humans were slow. My mind flickered away from the group's small talk, the walk boring me as always.

We filed the humans into the castle and along the halls to the turret. They talked among themselves, discussing the ancient architecture, the arches, and the paintings. Alec standing at the door to the turret opened it and encouraged the humans inside. I smiled at my brother as I walked past him. In moments we descended among the humans, I took the young man and bit into his neck, the screaming coming. The warm blood gushed down my throat, his screams becoming softer until they were silent. He was drained before I was done and I turned to the one who was trying to escape. I grabbed the woman and bit into her soft flesh, indulging in a second human, my strength returning as I drank my fill. I dropped the empty body to the ground and sighed with a happy smile. I was full, my eyes once again a bright crimson.


	2. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

I ran through the forest surrounding Volterra, a favorite pastime. This is an easy way to waste the time, better then sitting in the castle and it was an acceptable place to be as humans never ventured this far into the forest. Those that did never came out alive. I scaled a thousand year old olive tree and sat on branch. From here I was able to watch the beauty of the animals. Even as a vampire I believed that animals were still beautiful to watch. I took a pencil and a pad of paper out of the pack I carried and started drawing, from my view a wild pony that was drinking from the creek. I kept out of sight, and stayed quiet as I did so. As I sat there drawing my mind wandered back to a time before I had moved here, before I was a vampire.

_I stood in front of the hideous looking truck and glanced at my father. "This is your welcome home present Bells. I just bought it off Billy Black. I know it's not fancy but I did not figure you for a fancy person." _

"_This is great Dad, thanks." I took the keys he dangled out in front of me and hopped in the open passenger door._

It was one of my first days in Forks, Washington. Though my memories were faint they were still there, probably things I would never forget. Charlie had died 30 years after my disappearance. I still returned to Forks once a year, the anniversary of his death. Even vampires had emotions. It was funny that humans still had no clue that we existed. I glanced down at the ground again when the sounds and smell of a second approaching wild pony. It raised its head and looked around then joined the other in drinking. My mind tried to wander back to a time when I was happiest watching the pair of ponies. I would not allow myself to think those things, nor would I allow my mind to wander. I focused once again on the drawing, easily adding the second pony. The smell of fresh flowers caught me off guard and this too threw my brain into the past.

_I glanced at the corsage that Edward held, his crooked smile dazzling me. How I let him take me to Prom I would never know. My leg was still in walking brace and it was painful at times to walk. This Prom though, this was all for him. I was doing what he wanted because even though he was pushing me to believe it was what I wanted I knew it was for him._

"_You ready?" Edward slipped the corsage on my wrist and I carefully kept my calm._

"_Lets do this." I whispered as his hand slipped down to snag my fingers. We waved at Charlie and walked out of the door._

Throwing pencil and pad into my pack I hopped down out of the tree and landed behind the ponies which took bucking and bolting when they heard me. I ran through the forest back towards Volterra. I slipped down through a drain and ran through the system, my feet silent on the concrete pipes. I climbed up a small metal drain pipe that took me directly to my room and this is where I landed. There were no signatures from other vampires near by as I landed there and for this I was happy. I tossed my bag on the bed and headed to the bathroom. It was definitely time for a shower and a change. The water turned on, I slipped into the shower that boasted six shower heads that were aimed just perfectly that they hit in six different places on my body. My hair foamed up as I shampooed with a freesia scented shampoo. I cleansed my body with a body wash that smelled of baby's breath. My toes flexed against the tiled bottom, almost massaging themselves against the uneven edges of the tile. To think in my human life such action would have caused me to fall. I laughed hollowly at the thought. I heard Jane's footsteps outside my room, they stopped for a moment as Jane listened to see what I was doing and then they continued down the hallway. I threw on some sweats and then my robe on top. Not exactly fashionable but it was comfortable to wear and easy. Aro had bought me hundreds of sweats since I liked them. My hair, I took my time on, blow drying it and using a straightener on it. A voice boomed through the castle, calling for me to head to the turret. I knew it was not a hunting day so I slowly made my way through the complex hallways, stepping down the spiral staircase instead of jumping down. I arrived at the turret and smiled flashing my perfect white teeth.

"Yes Aro?" I stepped up to his throne, nodding at Caius and Marcus.

"Did you have an enjoyable time in the forest today?" He asked me quietly.

"It was very enjoyable."

"I need you to stick close in the coming days. I've been informed that a visitor is coming. You still have your free will of course but please consider this; and Bella, remember that you do not have to stay in Volterra. I never intended that you think you are not allowed to leave."

"Aro where else am I going to go?" My eyes showed my confusion.

"We shall see." This was more of a quiet murmur then directly agreeing with what I said. I shrugged and turned away, already bored with this conversation. I wondered what he meant and who was coming.

"We will feed the day before our visitor comes, it may change our normal schedule but this is necessary. Will you join the hunting party?" The usually silent Marcus spoke up.

"Of course, I have nothing that is more enjoyable then this activity."

Nothing more was said and I left the room, heading back up to my room. I decided to turn the stereo and listen to my thousands of music chips. These little discs help thousands of songs on each which was perfect for a vampire who had an eternity to live.


	3. Visits

Visits

The strange footprints made their way down the hall, approaching the turret. I turned from my room and ran along the hallway, jumping down to the dungeon level in my usual method. A woodsy smell wafted up to my nose and I thought about this. The smell was intermixed with typical vampire smells, except that each vampire's unique signature was also compounded by a slightly different smell. The woodsy smell must belong to the strange vampire. As I walked Jane came out of a room and joined me, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She wanted Aro to let her torture this vampire, but I was not sure I was willing to allow that to happen. We stepped through the turret doors and I could see humans being brought in, I was confused. I did not see a strange vampire but the smell of the thirty or so humans wafted up to my nose.

Aro nodded at Jane and I, the signal that we could feed. I crouched down, pouncing on a human. The screaming began, and as usual it was not effecting me. I had my fill and turned to Aro as the rest of the humans were drained. The guard came to take the bodies to the incinerator to burn the evidence. It was what we did with every human once they were drained.

"Our friend will be here momentarily. We had to take them to the waiting room." Aro answered the question in my eyes. Nodding my consent I went to stand in my place, between Aro and Caius, while Jane took her spot between Aro and Marcus. Demetri, Alec and Felix stood along the perimeter, Heidi also among them. I wore my red robe, my hair surrounding my face in curls. Jane and I exchanged glances, approaching footsteps could be heard.

Demetri stepped forward to open the door and a small black haired vampire stepped in. Her spiky hair, going in all directions was interesting. All of a sudden I saw her eyes and I could not betray my feelings. Three hundred years ago, a birthday party that changed everything.

"_Its time!" Alice grabbed my hand and hurried me down the stairs to the living room. Edward followed, chuckling under his breath._

"_Edward!" I groaned, he knew I was unhappy about this._

"_I can not fight Alice over this." Was his reply, barely disguising another chortle. _

I looked Aro who was watching me steadily. He turned back to Alice, standing and stepping towards her. "Alice, my dear, what brings you to Volterra?"

"You know what Aro." Her musical voice was sharp as the words came out. I did not miss her quick look at me.

"Why Alice, Bella know she is allowed to leave at any time she wishes. She believes she's in the best place for her currently." Aro's gentle laughter caught me off guard. He never laughed in front of guests.

"She needs to come with me, I will bring her back if she wants to come but I know what needs to happen. I have seen it Aro." Alice allowed Aro to take her hand, to see some vision that I could not see. This frustrated me more so because I knew they were talking about me.

Aro dropped Alice's hand, turning to face me in the same instant. "Bella would you like to go with Alice? You would be welcome back here once the mission is completed if you wanted."

I glanced at Jane who's eyes were seething, she ignored my glance. My eyes traveled over Caius, and Marcus, my mind processing what Aro had said. Is the escape I had wanted? Was this my excuse to finally leave this place and never return? For these answers I did not know.


	4. Fate

**Fate**

Please don't hesitate to review! I want this story to be the best that it can be! And always willing to edit it and make it better!

The male vampires of the guard watched me cautiously, knowing that my decision could throw off our scared group. Change was inevitable among us but at the same time change was hard to deal with in a group such as ours that had been together for three hundred years. I glanced at Alice once more, then to Aro. I already knew what I wanted to do but I did not want to hurt Aro in this decision. I had always been a bit unique to the Volturi in that I thought of what my actions did to the other members before doing them.

Stepping down from my post I walked towards Aro, and took his outstretched hand, hefting my shield away so he could see my conflictions. "Ahh, yes I see Bella." Aro's eyes were confused as though he was trying to decide what to say. Then his eyes changed and he nodded, dropping my hand. "As it should have been in the beginning." He agreed, leaning forward to kiss me on the forward as a father would to his daughter.

I flew to the door and out of the room; there was much to be done in preparation. I needed to pack my things and have them flown back to the place I thought I would never return. As if on cue the lowest guard members brought me tons of boxes and began packing for me. I had no reason to ask for I knew that Aro or Caius had sent them do this task.

"Aro says you are to go with Alice, your things will arrive in a couple weeks. Pack on suitcase with what you need for now." Alec stood in the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder at him and nodded. He was the brother that I loved, though he was always thought of as cold and unfeeling, he definitely was not.

"Take care Alec." I zipped up my suitcase, and carried it to the door.

"You to, and you know Aro would always welcome you back." He gave me a brief hug and then I took off, carrying the suitcase in one hand though it had to weigh forty pounds. Running down the stairs I stepped into the receptionist office and saw that Alice was standing there.

"Perfect, let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled towards the outer door, since it was already dark outside it was perfectly safe for us to exit the castle. Stopping, I turned to look at the castle that was home. I was overcome with some emotion as I looked at it for several minutes. With one last look I picked up the suitcase and followed Alice towards a waiting car. It was a yellow Porsche.

"Legal?" I asked her pointedly.

"Of course Bella, I saw this coming so I was prepared!" Her musical laughter was a sound that I had missed. It was like coming home again. I slid into the back seat, the front already occupied by a blonde haired vampire that I remembered as Jasper. I knew that he had a special talent for making the emotions around him change for the situation. I glanced at him with a timid smile. I felt like I was back with people that I loved, or rather vampires that I loved. For the Volturi I could not say that I had ever loved them. Love was a strong emotion for a vampire; it was one of the few things that could change one for its existence.

"Alice, where exactly are you taking me?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could hold them.

She glanced at me in the mirror and spoke, "Forks. We live in Forks again. Rosalie and Emmett hate being there and in school again." Her laughter once again bubbled up and appeared. "They especially dislike this generation of Lauren Mallorys, Eric Yorkies, Mike Newtons, and more."

"Rosalie, she's still going to hate me?"

"No Bella, she does not hate you. She does not know you exist still though. Emmett always hoped, Carlisle and Esme were under the impression that you died a happy human. I was the only one that could keep the faith after you and Edward split."

Edward, I mused, the vampire that had left me because he wanted to protect me. How wrong he had been. I wonder what he would think if he knew that I am a vampire. I wondered what life would be like if he or Alice _had_ changed me.

"What about, Jacob?" I asked her hesitantly.

"The dogs still are around." She spoke this statement rather harshly. "Bella, you're an enemy to them now though. You can never step on Quileute land, because they will kill you."

I nodded because I knew that was the truth, werewolves and vampires were enemies. I had to uphold the treaty but how was I supposed to uphold it when I was a crimson eyed, vampire who fed on humans?


	5. Outburst

**A/N: did anyone else ever feel like Jasper was cheated out of a major role in the series? I did. He's one of my favorite vampires; him, Alice and Emmett. I like Carlisle to and I also felt Esme was cheated out of a good roll. Rosalie she just reminded me to much of the cheerleader types. My story will give Esme, and Jasper bigger roles.**

**Outburst**

Alice drove the car into the airport and I groaned. I hated flying on planes with humans. Though it was bearable I hated being in close quarters with them because I did indeed feed on them. Alice and Jasper were nonchalant about it, discussing something that I had drowned out, paying attention to only my own thoughts instead.

Jasper turned to me and I suddenly relaxed. "Bella it will be fine." His smile reassured me. I gave him a return smile and then turned my eyes back to the outside, my perfect vision watching the world around me. I was not really that interested; it was all things I had seen before.

"Bella, do you remember us very well?" Alice asked suddenly her eyes trained on me.

"I remember who you are from my human memories. I remember who you are and that were best friends but it has been a while." I held Alice's eyes with mine as I talked.

She nodded thoughtfully but did not speak again. I sorted through my thoughts as Alice stopped the car at the departures. We climbed out and Alice handed the keys to a valet and the three of us, Jasper now carrying my suitcase made our way to check in. "Alice, I don't have identification!"

"Taken care of it already." Alice pulled a passport out of her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to see my picture and name with fake birth date, and other information. My eyes were black on it but I could just explain the red as contacts, if they were in fact still red soon. The humans smelled heavenly. I really wanted to feast on one but knew that I could not allow my instincts to take over. It be expose us and the Volturi would surely tear us apart and burn us. Alice and Jasper led me to a private lounge where there were no humans. Thankfully I touched Alice's arm and she smiled again, a vibrant smile.

We were led to a small private airplane an hour or so later. It had never ceased to amaze me at what Alice was able to accomplish in a short period of time. She grabbed a cooler that had been delivered to us and climbed aboard. The plane had ten seats that, if I was human would be a luxury. They were all leather oversized seats, with built in massage and heaters, large tables and then they were arranged in a way that you could see each other.

As the plane took off I looked at Alice and Jasper hesitantly. I needed to figure out what to do about my feeding habits. I knew theirs and mine were different and could possibly clash. I also knew about the treaty between them and the wolves. How was I going to survive?

"Alice I feed on humans." It was not a question, just a statement.

"I am hoping that we can teach you to hunt vegetarian style." Her response was hopeful.

"I will help you as much as possible." Jasper affirmed. Hopefully they would be able to help me because I would like to try it. If I did not succeed I knew that I would not be able to stay with the Cullens.

"Alice, is he still with you?" I was nervous about this question.

"Yes." She spoke this single word and nothing else.

"Does he remember me? Does he know you came for me?"

"He never forgot you. He has been trying to remain distracted for three hundred years but it has been hard. I have hidden from him the fact that I was going to go get you; then again he also does not know you still exist. He believes you died as there is a headstone in the graveyard with your name on it. I have hidden it from him as I did not know what would happen if he knew you did exist, especially if he found out it was the Volturi who did turn you."

"Aro and Caius have been very good to me over the years. They are like fathers to me and the rest of the guard. Caius, the hard father and Aro the kind one, though both dangerous in their right if you do something to cause their dislike for you." My comments were brooding, thoughtful.

"Bella," Alice's voice was hesitant, "Aro and Caius used you for their will. They do not care for others like I do, or even you."

My voice raised a few octaves as I was upset at Alice's words. "Where would I be if they had not interfered? I would be dead! Not because of what you or anyone in your family did! You guys abandoned me!" I snarled, my razor sharp teeth clashing together. I was angry beyond words at them but was doing my best to hold it in. Alice's statement had set off the beginnings of an outburst. "Alice I loved you! Of all people you, the one who claimed to be my best friend left because your BROTHER said so! I was stuck in Forks! I spent fourth months in isolation. I would not go to school, I would not eat, or do anything all because of you! Then Aro came along, looking for your family and found me instead! I was glad! Do not ever speak poorly of him!" My irises were black, a sign of three things in a vampire; hunger, lust or anger. Mine should be exploding out of my head as angry as I was. Suddenly I felt calm, Jasper's special gift working on me. Protecting Alice was Jasper's job and by my anger in this small space, playing with me emotions was the best thing.


	6. Surprises

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Its really encouraging. I am also working on a novel I plan to publish so I'm quite busy. This story is already planned out so just the writing of the chapters and publishing them is going on. Thanks Again! Don't hesitate to tell me something you think could be a little better.

**Surprise**

As Alice's Lotus Elise flew down the road from Seattle to Forks I could not help the feelings that were boiling inside. I was no longer angry at her but my emotions were acting like that of a newborn's. I leaned forward, "Alice I cannot guarantee that I won't mess up."

"We will not let you." Jasper inputted, answering for Alice. I looked back at him; he was sitting on top of the back, his chin sitting on top of the convertible car.

We were passing La Push now and I could not help but look at it. I could see the tribe's cemetery and wished I could pay my respects to Billy, and Sue. Stepping foot on the reservation though was not allowed and would have me killed. Alice turned to look at me suddenly, a frown on her face.

"I thought he would be out hunting but he changed his mind." She was confused, it was obvious that her mind was working overtime to try and find something that would indicate otherwise.

"Alice this does not give me any time to prepare him for this!" Jasper's tone was distressed. My mind wandered away from them and then back at them. I did not know that they were living in Forks and since I return every years or so

"Wait he does not know?" I looked at Alice suddenly shocked to realize that he may not know I was coming with them.

Alice exchanged a glance with Jasper then looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella I just could no tell him. If means much Jasper and I just told the family we needed to go away for a week alone. They did not mind a bit. I think he was suspicious but I kept thinking about what Jasper and I were going to do." She laughed as her mind pictured his expressions.

"What if he does not want me anymore? It's been three hundred years. That's along time to go without knowing I was alive."

"Bella, he never forgot you. For years he considered going to the Volturi and have them kill him. We had to protect, keep him locked in the various houses we lived in. He hunted only with a group and was never left alone. In recent years he has been better but he's like a shell of who he was when he was with you." Alice's eyes were sad.

"I thought you guys did not want me so I stayed away. Of course I thought about you and missed you but like all human memories they are faint. I do know one thing if he does not want me, I will not stay."

At that statement Alice turned her Lotus down the long drive way of the Cullen house. It was like coming home. I was suddenly nervous and excited at the same time. I wanted to see Esme and Carlisle as well as Emmett. Rosalie and I had never been close but I wondered what our relationship could be now that I am immortal. And, I could not say his name, he would have to deal with the fact that I had gotten the one thing I wanted; immortality as a vampire. Although I did not need to I allowed my breath to come, so I could get my senses together. No humans, which was the best part. I could smell something wet though and heartbeats, probably a few deer or something nearby. Deer would be my new diet and I could not help the groan that slipped through my throat.

Alice drove her car into the garage and parked it beside none other then a Volvo. Of course Edward would have one, some things never changed. I saw a Jeep towering over the other cars and could see the legs sticking out from underneath the car. Of course it would be Rosalie, and then I saw Emmett being her car jack and I couldn't help but laugh at how natural this felt. I climbed out of the car, Emmett giving me a wink and a smile as I did so.

"Hey Emmett!" I grinned at him and then looked down to see that Rosalie had slid out from under his jeep. She stepped over to me, and looked me up and down.

Reaching for my hands Rosalie took them in hers and smiled. This was the first genuine smile towards me I had ever seen. "Welcome back home, Bella." Her golden eyes softened as she watched me. My smile stretched my face as I dropped her hands and gave her a hug. It seemed like we could be friends, even sisters. Emmett was there suddenly grabbing me up in one of his big bear hugs and I could not help but laugh.

"Carlisle, Esme and Edward are in the house. Edward does not know you are here?" Emmett asked.

"No he does not know. I would rather him see me himself, so I can judge his reactions."

Alice took my hand then and led me towards the house and I shared a glance with the rest of my… family. I liked the sound of that word. Emmett and Rosalie followed closely, with Jasper beside Alice. We walked up to the house and through the back door. We were in the foyer and there was no one around. Alice led me up the stairs to Carlisle's office where he would surely be. Esme was probably somewhere in the house cleaning. Edward, I guessed he was in his room but I was not sure. We stepped into Carlisle's office and a smile lit his face as he looked at me.

"Bella, welcome home." He came around his desk and hugged me warmly. I returned the hug smiling at him, glad that he still cared about me. "Edward is in for one hell of a shock." The words tumbled from Carlisle's mouth. "And Esme will be happy for her family is finally complete again."

"Bella!" Esme's shriek of joy had me turning to face her before I was enveloped into a huge hug. It felt like I was in my mother's arms.

"Esme, hey." I smiled at her my eyes watching her. If I could cry I probably would be doing so.

"Oh Bella, my daughter, your home!" She did not let go of me as we stood there.

"Where's?" I let the question hang as I glanced around the room not seeing him.

"Edward, could you come down to my office?" Carlisle spoke barely louder then we'd been talking but I knew that Edward would hear him.

"I'm coming!" His rich velvet voice sounded in the house and I couldn't help the gasp that was released from my throat.

Alice touched my shoulder and smiled encouragingly. I could hear footsteps descending down the three story house to where Carlisle's office sat on the second floor. I heard them coming down the hall, and then I saw him. My throat was tight as I watched him. Suddenly he saw me and his eyes focused on me, watching me as I stood there also watching him. It was as though neither of us could decide what to do.


	7. Reactions

**A/N: Edward is totally confused he truly thought Bella dead.**

**Reactions**

"Bella, who how?" His speech spluttered wordlessly as he took in my immortal body, his eyes meeting mine. I am sure their crimson color shocked him most of all.

"Aro," I said simply letting my hands show off the obvious Volturi robe I now wore.

"When"

"Three hundred years ago about three months after you left."

"Why?"

"He found out I knew about vampires. The choice was mine; be dinner or become a vampire. He gave me what I wanted."

He was silent as he took it all in, trying to absorb two things; the first being I was still here and the second that I was a vampire changed by the Volturi. He looked at Alice then.

"You knew?" He asked her his golden eyes now black, almost furious.

"Yes." Alice consented. "I would have told you but when I saw the results if I did they were disastrous. Bella is part of the family now. She is going to learn how to hunt vegetarian style." Alice's voice was smug as she dared Edward to say another thing.

Edward turned back to me, "have you always been with the Volturi?"

"Yes, Aro values me and treats me as a daughter." I nodded. "Oh my trunks will be here next week, Aro is having them sent here for me."

"I will go set up a room for you," Esme left hurriedly, happy to have something to do. I was actually hungry but knew not to mention that I was because I knew Alice would make me go with Edward since his were the only black eyes. My eyes were still focused on Edwards and I did not notice that we were soon left alone.

"Bella, I just do not know how to react right now." He crossed the space between us to stand in front of me. "I thought you were dead, that you had lived a happy life."

"You never thought to check?" I quizzed him my temper flaring.

"It would have killed me to see you happy with someone else." He said this as honestly as he could. I truly believed him for all it was worth.

"I never was happy. When Aro found me I was within a half inch of death." I admitted. "That does not change anything though Edward. You left me and I cannot easily forget that."

"I know." He said this slowly his eyes crestfallen. He turned and left the room then. I knew I had hurt him but what choice did I have. I could not simply give in though, and I wasn't even sure of my feelings for him. I went in search of Emmett. Finding him in front of the TV was not a surprise and I walked over to him.

"Emmett would you like to hunt with me?" I asked him my eyes pleading.

"Hell yea!" Emmett jumped up and grinned at me. "Teach lil sis how to hunt veggie style!" He was thrilled about teaching me how to hunt in their manner. He took my hand and led me to the first floor computer room where several members of the family were hanging out. "I'm taking Bella hunting." He glanced around at Alice, Jasper and Edward who were in there. Rosalie was probably in the garage.

Edward stood, "I'm going with you guys. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and nodded. I guess it would be helpful to have the mind reader and the future teller with us in case something happened.

I started toward the door with Emmett still holding my hand. I forced him to let go. "Emmett I may be new at this but I'm not two." I flashed him my best sisterly grin. He picked me up and ran outside and jumped across the river that ran beside the Cullen house. It seemed being part of this family was going to be easier then I thought. Edward was the wild card though and who knew what could happen between us.


	8. Hunting, Veggie Style

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and sorry for the time in between this chapter and the last. I had a hard time figuring out how to fill in for the rest of the story because I KNOW what needs to happen in between now and the last two or three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward of the like. I do own the concept but the rest is all Meyer's!**

**Hunting, Veggie Style**

I raced along the forest floor happy to be out and free. I was finally free! No more Aro telling me what to do all the time, no more being forced to do things that I did not want to do. It suddenly came to me and I stopped running in mid stride, the emotions flickering through me. And then the smile burst over my face. Emmett and Edward stopped on either side of me and watched me cautiously.

"No, it's all good!" I assured their worried expressions. "I just realized that I am free. I don't have to tell Aro what I am doing, and Demetri can't find me. I miss Jane, we're kind of friends but no one else gets that. I can get over it." I was speaking fast, faster then normal for a vampire.

Edward smiled at me, but I am not sure that I was ready for his reaction and so I turned away. I could sense his downfallen expression without looking. I kicked my senses on, searching for prey. I could smell the blood of animals but it was not what I wanted. I knew though that if I wanted to stay with the Cullens I would have to learn to get used to it. The heartbeats sounded from the far north and I took off at a run allowing my senses to control my movements. I found the animals in short order and leapt onto the back of a moose. I sunk my teeth into its neck as it feel, the blood gushing down my throat. The taste definitely not what I wanted but it was enough to satisfy my thirst to a certain degree. The moose was done before I was and I stood looking around. I saw Edward watching me, holding his own drained kill. I tossed the carcass of my moose to the ground and looked back at him. My mind was moving a thousand times a second as I tried to figure out what I was going to do about him. I was sure I still loved him, I could feel it within me but I was not sure how to go about this with him.

They guys walked over to me then and smiled "we know of a very large seal population."

"Lets go," I raced off in the direction of where I could smell salt and water together; the ocean. Edward passed me, while Emmett fell in beside me as we ran. Emmett was not much faster then me but we kept pace with each other as Edward led the way to the seals. We stopped on top of a cliff and could see hundreds of seals on the beach below us. Without a seconds thought we leapt through the air and landed on the beach, each grabbing a seal and gliding our razor sharp white teeth through their pelts. The blood flowed as the seal's cries weakened and then stopped with a gurgle.

We tossed our kills into the ocean where other animals would eat them, and walked slowly away, all of us content and relaxed. I fell back into step beside Edward, Emmett already starting to run, probably ready to get back to Rosalie.

"Edward, we need to talk." I hesitant to say anything but it also had to be done. The thing was I wasn't sure if I should admit the truth or if I should just keep it hidden for now. Besides I didn't ever know how Edward felt.

He looked at me carefully, watching me, his eyes studying my face. Then his head fell for a moment, a deep sigh escaping from his vibrant lips. "Your right we do need to talk. But are you sure we need to right now. Maybe it's better to wait? Get to know each other again?"

I agreed for now.


End file.
